Worlds Divided
by poohbear1990
Summary: Separated between different worlds, two individuals have to make a life changing choice. To be with one another or to help prevent the threat of an upcoming war. With matters of the heart involved, anything is possible. Rating may go up


**Poohbear1990: I don't own DBZ, but if I did Trunks and Goten would be may sex slaves and Vegeta would have never had a damn mustache . Anywayz on with the intro.**

The Earth has been under the control of King Vegeta and his followers for 9 years now. The saiyans and humans have grown to have a strong dislike for one another. However, the love of two individuals could change the course of history in two ways. They could bring the two kinds together or start a war that we cause millions to die. Interesting how much pain love can bring, uh.

**Characters**

King Vegeta - His first trip to earth, which was 18 years ago, was with his right hand man Nappa and lasted 2 months. During the first month there, he had raped a human female, that had became pregnant . He brought her back to Planet Vegeta to give birth to the child. He kept her locked away during the 9 months. After the birth of the child, he had the woman killed.

Queen Riku - The wife of King Vegeta and mother of his second child. Strong headed, intelligent, and dangerously beautiful. Riku will do anything for her husband no matter what it takes. For example, hide her disgust for his first born child.

General Nappa- The right hand man of King Vegeta. His the general for the Kings personal army. He is heartless and doesn't care much for the King ,but works for him none the less. Hates the King's first born more than anyone.

Prince Trunks- The first born child of King Vegeta and a half saiyan. He has blonde hair and baby blue eyes and expresses emotions (that causes him more pain than not knowing why he is so different from the rest of his race) because his mother was human. So in order to hide this from everyone, King Vegeta, Queen Riku, and General Nappa decided that he will have to rinse his hair black and wear black contacts. Everything goes well until he meets someone that shows him the true meaning of love.

Princess Bra- The second child of King Vegeta. Unlike her brother, Bra is a full saiyan because they have different mothers. She is just like a female version of her father. She acts as if she doesn't care for her brother, but when his life is in danger and the threat of a war is near, she shows just how much he means to her.

General Goku- A third class saiyan warrior that has been on the run from Nappa's army for over a decade now. He betrayed his race by mating with a human during his first mission as a young man. He failed to return to Planet Vegeta and was believed to be dead. That is until the saiyan race took over Earth and he was discovered alive. He is currently in hiding.

Chi Chi- The human that has became the wife of General Goku. She met him when she was fairly young and she is the reason that he never went back to his home planet. She has had two children with Goku and is a protective mother. However, this time she won't be able to protect her children from the faith that awaits them.

Goten- The second child of Chi Chi and Goku. He is a half saiyan and very strong. He helps his brother with the underground rebel group Super Nova. However, under the close eyes of his mother, brother, and sister- in -law, he never experienced an adventure of his own. Well, that is until he meet a certain blonde.

Gohan- The oldest child of Chi Chi and Goku. He is a half saiyan that can pack a punch. One of the leaders for the rebel group Super Nova, Gohan has intelligence that allow him to surpass the saiyans. Gohan is use to having everything under control, but that will all so change.

Videl- The wife of Gohan and mother of his only child. Videl helps the injured people of earth through the Super Nova group. She fears the thought of losing anyone that is close to her. A fear that she will soon have to get over. For in times as these, lives are just pawns in a board game.

Pan- The only child of Gohan and Videl. Just like her uncle, Pan wishes to have adventures that she could remember when she grows old. A wish that causes her to be apart of a world divide. Between trying to protect those that she cares for, Pan must also learn that all good things must come to an end. In some cases the end is something that changes the lives of all.

Krillen- One of the strongest human on earth. He joined that Super Nova group after the death of his three best friends and his wife's brother. Once realizing that he has to keep his family collected, Krillen will stop at nothing to do what he believes is right.

Android 18- The wife of Krillen and mother of his child, 18 is second in command in Krillen's Super Nova division. At one point of time she was completely human, but when the saiyans first came to Earth it changed everything. She was injured badly and in order to save her life, she became an android. When she was finally awake, she was hit with the terrible news of how her friends and brother weren't as lucky as her.

Marron- The child of Krillen and Android 18. The death of her uncle and the people she considered as her uncles and aunt at the age of 9, Marron has turned to stone. When she meets two unlikely people, she begins to learn that life is more that pain and suffering. She also strongly hates the saiyan race, but one person could change everything she once thought. Now she has to make a choice. To be with the one she loves no matter what or give him up to prevent an upcoming war. Either choice she makes brings her more pain.

**Poohbear1990: So how does the story sound to you guys? Just review and tell me what you think about what's going on so far.**

**Also here some small facts that I believe you guys should know**

Ages when the saiyans came to earth:

Trunks- 9

Goten- 9

Marron- 9

Bra- 5

Pan- 4

Current ages:

Trunks- 18

Goten- 18

Marron- 17

Bra- 14

Pan- 13

Trunks, Goten, and Marron where born in the same year just in different months, that's why their ages are different in the current year.

When Vegeta first came to Earth, he was there to gather supplies and fix the damaged spaceship for the journey back to Planet. They found Bulma (the woman that was mentioned in Vegeta's Bio) to fix the spaceship. Bulma, scared for her safety, did as they told her. After, awhile Vegeta realized that Bulma could do more for him than fix the spaceship. Well, long story short, she became pregnant and brought her back with him. He wanted nothing to do with her ,but he wanted his child. So after Trunks was born he killed her.

**So if you guys have any question feel free to ask them in your reviews **


End file.
